1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to offset-type printing mechanisms for high-speed printing of magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) symbols which use a conventional spool of print ribbon.
2. Background Art
Offset-type printing mechanisms typically require that depleted spools of ribbon media be replaced at regular integrals by less-skilled personnel. Because such printing mechanisms typically include spring tensioner, guide and locking elements to ensure correct installation, location and control of the ribbon and ribbon replacement mechanisms must be designed with an eye to swift, self-evident and foolproof ways of replacing ribbon for minimum downtime.
Existing approaches fail to address all of these concerns. Existing approaches typically require operators to learn and remember a specific routine of steps for ribbon replacement, deviation from which will lead to problems.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved ribbon spool lock assembly for use in offset-type printing mechanisms.